pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede Yamauchi
Kaede Yamauchi is a young girl and baking enthusiast. She films baking segments while in PriPara with her assistants, the Neapolitan Triplets (three bunnies, Cocousa, Vaniusa, and Berryusa). ''She is a character made by Chrismh. Bio Appearance Kaede is a ten year old girl with large dark brown eyes. She has long, slightly curled pale brown hair normally worn up in fluffy heart-shaped odango. She has a noticeable heart-shaped cowlick and streaks of pale pink in her hair to match her bangs. Outside of school her normal attire usually consists of a dress with a cute apron, white tights, and maryjane shoes, giving her the appearance of a maid cosplay or frilly young girl. Like younger girls, Kaede ages up a few years in Pripara. Her eyes turn into the color ''pink lemonade while her hair turns pure white and is worn in twin-tails, each with a smaller heart odango and a thin braid tied around it, held by konpeito candies for clips Her pink streaks remain, but are spread throughout her hair and making up the braid and odango hearts. Personality Kaede is a Kawaiiko-type. She is sugary-sweet and cute, but also very friendly and open with others. Next to baking, cheering up others is her most favorite pastime. She is seen by others as completely innocent and lovely, but she tends to be troublesome because she can be nosy in her attempts to help someone. Despite her outward personality, Kaede hints at a more "mature" personality. She is shown often drinking coffee and acting lady-like with poise; but she is obviously still a child who actually really hates coffee and other mature flavors, and has no problem spitting it out if nobody is paying her attention. She attempts to hold a graceful and perfect self, but this usually ends with her in tears or appearing vulnerable, which is what people actually seem to like. Some times Kaede can appear spoiled or a bit too "cute focused", in that if she thinks something isn't cute enough, or at all, she tends to display a hostile or colder personality. All with her smile remaining, as if nothing was wrong. Background Growing up, Kaede was very lonely and barely took part in activity with others. When she tried to befriend someone, she came off too abrasive with them, or they showed no interest in her attempts to be friendly. As a result, she had become distant and very cold towards anyone who wasn't family. Eventually her mother was bed-ridden after illness made her too weak to work and Kaede attempted to help her, but only struggled further, although she always pasted a smile on her face regardless. Her mother, having been a baker, taught small things to Kaede before this time, and Kaede learned she enjoyed baking and has been focusing on that when she isn't in the middle of becoming an even more Kawaiiko Idol. When not in school or busy filming tutorials she enjoys expanding her baking knowledge and dreams of one day opening a super-adorable shop. Coords Kaede, being a Lovely-type Idol has coords heavily influenced by maid, waitress, or baker attire, or those themed around food and drink. She also enjoys a brand made for Sweets-Hime, Sweet Sweets. Trivia *Her theme color is pale pink. *She was born on National Maple Syrup day. *Her favorite foods are Wagashi, Mont Blanc, Konpeito Candies, and Strawberry Daifuku. *Her symbol is a pink frosted sugar cookie or donut. *She enjoys spoiling Laala with baked goods she makes, even though she gets called out on it often. She also does this to other people she likes. Category:Original Characters Category:Lovely Idols Category:Chrismh